


Hier comme aujourd'hui

by Wynhilde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boucle Temporelle, Drarry, Français, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhilde/pseuds/Wynhilde
Summary: En voulant effacer une grosse bêtise, Drago commet une énorme bêtise. Prisonnier de la même journée qui se répète éternellement, il va devoir se tourner vers la source de tous ses maux - Harry Potter ! - s'il veut retrouver un futur.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Hier comme aujourd'hui

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tea and No Sympathy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734082) by [who_la_hoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/pseuds/who_la_hoop). 



> Je poste le premier chapitre ici pour me motiver un peu, mais soyons francs, la suite risque de mettre du temps à arriver...  
> Soyez patients ! ^^

Chapitre 1

Drago se réveille en sursaut avec un mal de crâne qui tape entre les deux yeux et,1 dans la bouche, un goût d’urine de chien.

L’espace d’un moment bref et déplaisant il se demande s’il ne va pas vomir, mais il déglutit et ça passe. Ne reste que le goût, la migraine et sa conviction absolue qu’il s’est ridiculisé au dernier degré – même s’il n’arrive pas du tout à se rappeler comment. 

À l’évidence, il y avait de l’alcool dans l’équation. Mais est-ce que c’était en se bourrant la gueule qu’il s’est ridiculisé, ou est-ce qu’il n’a fait que boire dans une tentative d’auto-Oubliettes, il n’en sait rien. 

Il plisse les paupières pour se protéger de la lumière aveuglante – bien que faible – du soleil de ce début d’été qui filtre à travers les rideaux mal fermés et il fait le tour de sa chambre des yeux. Mais – Dieu merci – il n’y a rien qui cloche visiblement. Pas d’inconnu au teint verdâtre dans son lit ou de trophée douteux piqué au Ministère dans un élan alcoolique, ni même de verres renversés sur des piles de vêtements répandus au sol. Tout est bien rangé et parfaitement banal. 

Il se détend légèrement mais le sentiment de malaise est toujours là, et soudain, ça lui revient à l’esprit. C’est mon anniversaire. Et là-dessus, dans une avalanche qui lui embrase les joues et le fait se crisper de honte, il se souvient. 

Il saute du lit et se passe une main dans les cheveux. Il a une mine à faire peur, forcément, toujours vêtu de sa robe de la veille, le menton mal rasé, et quatre-vingt-dix pourcents de whisky dans le sang – mais qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ? Il tremble, il n’arrive pas à contrôler cette réaction, et soudain, la chose qu’il a essayé de s’empêcher de faire toute la soirée de la veille – la pire idée au monde – ne lui semble plus si stupide. Il n’arrive pas à le supporter. Que la vie puisse contenir tant d’humiliations – des humiliations entassées sur d’autres humiliations – et qu’il soit obligé de continuer à l’accepter. Ce matin, c’est son putain d’anniversaire, son dix-neuvième anniversaire, et Drago Malefoy en a officiellement sa claque. 

En dépit de cela, il s’arrête quand il arrive devant son bureau à l’autre bout de la chambre. 

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmure : ne le fais pas, abruti.

Mais la voix ressemble un peu trop à celle de Potter à son goût, alors, le cœur battant à la vitesse des ailes d’un Vif d’or, il attrape le vieux Retourneur de temps sur lequel il travaillait, un enchevêtrement compliqué de minuscules morceaux de métal et, s’il y regarde de trop près (ce qu’il essaie de ne pas faire), d’étincelles et de couleurs qui le font grincer des dents. 

Et il le fait tourner. 

***

La veille

Drago traîne nerveusement dans l’antichambre du Parlement. Il regarde autour de lui pour voir si on le surveille, mais la majorité des invités – la crème de la société sorcière et de la société moldue – ont déjà passé les portes de bronze et sont entrés dans la Chambre des Lords, alors il en profite pour essuyer ses paumes moites sur sa robe de cérémonie vert sombre et il passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux déjà parfaits pour les arranger. Où est son père, bon sang ? S’il attend encore un peu, il sera officiellement en retard, et même si dans la bonne société sorcière, on considère qu’arriver à l’heure est une faute de goût, il semble que dans le monde des hommes politiques moldus, on trouve normal d’arriver suffisamment en avance pour lécher le cul d’au moins cinq personnes. 

Non que Drago en ait quoi que ce soit à foutre de la société moldue – au niveau politique ou autre – mais puisque lui et son père ont passé des mois à organiser cet événement, ce serait franchement typique si ça partait en cacahuète au dernier moment. 

Il farfouille dans les poches de sa robe à la recherche de ses notes et ses doigts se referment avec soulagement sur les rectangles de parchemin raidis. La magie est interdite dans le parlement moldu, alors Drago a dû se contenter d’encre et de papier en guise d’aide-mémoire. Il a passé des heures devant le miroir à s’entraîner pour ce truc – et encore d’autres heures devant son père, qui a écrit le discours – mais il continue à faire des cauchemars où il se voit oublier son texte au milieu. Le parchemin lui permet de trouver une assurance que ses répétitions n’ont pas suffi à lui donner. 

Il essaie de ne pas frémir quand son père rentre dans l’antichambre et que ses talonnettes résonnent sur le sol de marbre. Mais pour une fois, son père n’a pas l’air énervé. Il sourit fièrement à Drago et celui-ci se sent tout gonflé d’émotion, comme si quelqu'un avait transformé ses poumons en ballons de baudruche. 

Son père tend la main et lui serre l’épaule. 

— Prêt, mon fils ? 

La bouche de Drago lui semble soudain pâteuse tant il est nerveux, et il hoche la tête prudemment pour ne pas se décoiffer. 

Son père étrécit les yeux mais il hoche brièvement la tête en guise de réponse et commence à avancer vers la Chambre des Députés, sans laisser d’autre choix à Drago que de le suivre, en essayant d’avoir l’air sûr de lui et imperturbable tout en pensant merde merde merde.

On est vendredi, et il n’y a pas de cession dans la Chambre des Députés le vendredi, ce qui en fait le parfait endroit pour le lancement officiel des Malefoy dans les échelons supérieurs de la société sorcière – opération soigneusement déguisée bien sûr, comme un événement pour promouvoir l’unité entre Moldus et sorciers. Drago n’est toujours pas complètement sûr que les Moldus et les sorciers ont besoin d’être unis, tandis que son père est complètement opposé à cette idée en secret, en dépit de tout. Néanmoins, son père a dû reconnaître qu’il y a différents niveaux chez les Moldus – et certains d’entre eux semblent même avoir des valeurs en ce qui concerne la tradition et la famille qui sont en phase avec les idéaux des Sang Purs. Ils ont même une reine, une dirigeante non élue qui dérive son pouvoir et son autorité de son sang et de Dieu. Drago ne peut s’empêcher de penser que si sa mère était la reine de la Grande-Bretagne sorcière, les choses se passeraient nettement mieux qu’actuellement. 

Et il est indéniable que le palais de Westminster est un beau bâtiment et que la Chambre des Lords est digne de recevoir des sorciers aux goûts raffinés. Drago est venu dans la Chambre des douzaines de fois au cours des derniers mois, pour venir caresser les officiels dans le sens du poil, mais même encore aujourd'hui, il est frappé par la grandeur et l’opulence du lieu. 

En ce jour, les banquettes en cuir rouge sont occupées par des sorciers venus du monde entier dans leurs plus belles robes colorées, comme une explosion de perroquets tropicaux, mêlés à des Moldus d’âge moyen vêtus de costumes sombres et bien coupés qui arborent des mines anxieuses. Drago parvient à garder le contrôle de lui jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive à sa place et s’asseye. Et c’est là qu’il regarde l’autre bout de la Chambre et repère Harry Potter, le putain d’invité d’honneur, qui porte une tenue moldue dégueulasse et qui semble à peine avoir fait l’effort de sortir du lit dix minutes auparavant. 

Il frémit et son père marmonne, les dents serrées :

— Maîtrise-toi, Drago. 

Le cœur battant à mille à la minute, Drago tente effectivement de se maîtriser3 et incline gracieusement la tête en direction de Potter. Mais Potter – ce putain d’enfoiré – ne regarde même pas dans sa direction. Au lieu de ça, il est en train de murmurer quelque chose à l’oreille de Ronald Weasley et ce crétin rouquin sourit, en dépit du fait que sa tenue semble être sa vieille robe d’école sur laquelle il a jeté un sort pour qu’elle soit bordeaux. Drago sent monter en lui une rage qu’il n’a pas ressentie depuis des mois.

Ça fait des mois qu’il n’a pas vu Potter et ses petits amis ; il est peu probable que ce soit une coïncidence. 

Drago sent ses lèvres se retrousser en un rictus, mais à son soulagement le Premier Ministre moldu se lève – Drago est agacé de constater qu’il porte une cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor – et prononce un discours de bienvenue mielleux que tout le monde applaudit consciencieusement. Il est suivi par Shacklebolt, le ministre de la Magie, dont le discours est tout aussi long et fastidieux, mais Drago n’arrive pas à se concentrer : il essaie de se repasser les phrases d’accroche de son propre discours dans sa tête, mais il est incapable d’arrêter de lancer des regards vers l’autre bout de la Chambre. Potter a l’air sérieux et captivé, et hoche la tête avec enthousiasme aux moments du discours que Drago juge les plus guimauves et Pouffsouffle. Il sait déjà d’avance ce que le Ministre va dire – presque aussi bien que son propre discours – vu que c’est son père qui l’a écrit. Une information certainement ignorée du Ministre, son rédacteur officiel ayant été particulièrement aisé à corrompre. 

Drago sait déjà d’avance tout ce qui va arriver aujourd'hui, des discours de bienvenue au déjeuner informel, en passant par les discussions de l’après-midi et le dîner semi-officiel. Faire paraître un événement aussi fluide et naturel, ça demande une quantité de travail astronomique, et le gouvernement moldu s’est révélé encore plus borné et inflexible que le Ministère de la Magie, avec encore moins de respect pour le nom des Malefoy. C’est le travail acharné et la détermination sans faille de son père qui ont rendu cette journée possible. 

Drago est tiré de ses pensées en sursaut par son père qui lui donne un petit coup plutôt vigoureux dans les côtes et couvre le mouvement par ses applaudissements enthousiastes, tout en coudes et en effets de tissu de sa robe vert vif. Les entrailles de Drago font un looping quand il réalise que le discours de Shacklebott est fini et que c’est son tour désormais. 

Une fois que les applaudissements cessent, il se lève prudemment et affiche sur son visage cette expression à la fois peinée et optimiste à laquelle il s’est entraînée. Les phrases du discours lui viennent toute seules à l’esprit et, alors qu’il prononce les premiers mots, il se détend et comprend soudain que tout va bien se passer. 

— Nous faisons tous des erreurs, dit Drago, de la façon la plus sincère possible. 

Il incline brièvement la tête. Un flash d’appareil photo jaillit, et puis un autre, et ce n’est qu’un long travail sur lui-même qui empêche Drago de réagir avec un sourire triomphant. 

— Au nom de toute ma famille, je m’excuse, du fond du cœur, pour les nôtres. 

C’est une dérobade : il s’excuse pour des « erreurs » mais il ne dit pas pour quelles erreurs. Lui et sa famille sont profondément désolé d’avoir commis l’erreur de soutenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres parce que ça a rendu leurs vies extrêmement pénibles pendant ce qui a semblé un temps particulièrement long – et ils en paient encore le prix aujourd'hui. 

Drago s’interrompt – une interruption savamment contrôlée – et ses yeux se portent à l’autre bout de la Chambre, vers Potter, dont l’expression est indéchiffrable. 

— Mais il est temps de regarder vers le futur, poursuit-il, et la douleur que la famille Malefoy a pu causer au milieu de tous ces maux qui ont assailli nos deux communautés est compensée par la fierté que nous ressentons d’avoir pu nous trouver au cœur des efforts pour reconstruire ce qui a été détruit et pour forger de nouveaux liens entre la communauté non-magique et la nôtre. 

Drago sourit, et à côté de lui son père dirige les applaudissements. C’est la première chose sincère qu’il fait depuis des mois : applaudir le fait que ce tas d’idiots ait laissé les Malefoy revenir non seulement au cœur de la vie politique sorcière, mais désormais aussi de celle des Moldus. Drago est impressionné par ses artifices. Cela a peut-être nécessité la moitié de leur coffre à Gringotts, mais il doute que quiconque d’autre aurait pu passer de Mangemort assigné à résidence à conseiller politique respecté en moins de douze mois. 

— La famille Malefoy a contribué à la victoire. Nous avons aidé à reconstruire. Et maintenant… 

Un mouvement attire son regard et il essaie de ne pas s’interrompre. 

— …nous voulons que le public sache que nous sommes engagés, au plus haut niveau, pour aider à restructurer le Ministère… 

Il s’interrompt pour de bon. Parce qu’à l’autre bout de la Chambre, juste en face de lui, Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier, le putain de Survivant, le célèbre Harry Potter, s’est dressé sur ses pieds et lance à Drago un regard de… C’est difficile de savoir exactement ce que contient ce regard. Du dégoût ? de la déception ?

— …et, et nous sommes engagés, au plus haut niveau, dit Drago qui a perdu le fil de ses pensées et galère à le rattraper. Et… où est-ce que tu vas, Potter ? demande-t-il d’une voix agressive alors que Potter lui tourne déjà le dos. 

Il se sent devenir tout rouge, des frissons glacés et brûlants parcourent sa colonne vertébrale alors que Potter passe d’un pas rapide et décidé devant l’immense trône doré au bout de la Chambre, sort par l’ouverture voûtée lambrissée, et disparaît dans le labyrinthe de couloirs au-delà. 

Frappé d’horreur – l’invité d’honneur est parti au beau milieu de son discours –, Drago se mouille les lèvres et reprend son discours de son mieux, même s’il ne se rappelle plus vraiment les mots, son assurance envolée.

— Nous sommes engagés, au plus haut niveau… répète-t-il pour la troisième fois.

Il fouille ses poches à la recherche de ses notes mais plus personne n’écoute. Déjà, la Belette et sa fiancée se sont levés et suivent les traces de Potter, et leur départ semble déclencher un exode de masse, un lot de sorcières et sorciers qui se piétinent dans leur hâte à ne pas être le dernier à rester, et les bureaucrates moldus disparaissent presque aussi aisément que s’ils pouvaient faire de la magie. 

En moins d’une minute, Drago se retrouve seul dans la Chambre avec son père qui fulmine et le Ministre de la Magie qui rassemble ses papiers sans se presser… et une douzaine de photographes de presse sorciers qui les mitraillent avec jubilation. Il n’est même pas midi. L’événement est terminé avant d’avoir commencé.

Drago cligne des yeux, aveuglé par la lumière, et quand il les rouvre des points brillants flottent dans son champ de vision, comme si les flashes étaient gravés sur ses rétines pour toujours.   
***

Maintenant 

Drago a l’impression de sortir d’une séance d’étirements suivie d’un tabassage. Il est momentanément désorienté mais quelque chose réclame son attention : il y a un truc qui brûle dans ses mains. 

Il lâche le Retourneur de temps avec un juron étouffé, porte ses doigts à sa bouche et regarde autour de lui dans sa chambre. Si tout s’est bien passé, il devrait avoir remonté le temps de vingt-quatre heures. Maintenant il peut… bon, il n’a pas encore décidé exactement de son plan, mais une chose est certaine : il ne terminera pas la journée en se bourrant la gueule avec du Whisky Pur-Feu vingt ans d’âge, piqué dans le bureau de son père, pour annihiler sa conscience qui lui susurre que Harry Potter a choisi de ruiner sa vie une fois de plus, en sortant de la salle au milieu de son discours devant un parterre de journalistes en rangs d’oignons. 

Il a toujours l’impression de s’être pris un Cognard entre les deux yeux mais la pièce a l’air différente et il a plutôt confiance dans ses capacités. Faire mumuse avec les voyages temporels est illégal, mais Drago sait se montrer flexible avec la légalité – comme tous les Malefoy – et il a eu six mois d’assignation à domicile avant son procès l’année précédente. Drago n’a jamais supporté l’ennui et il lui avait fallu moins d’une semaine pour comprendre qu’il fallait qu’il concentre son attention sur quelque chose – enfin, quelque chose d’autre que Potter – sinon il deviendrait fou. Son père était pareil. Alors pendant que Lucius mettait à profit son temps forcé à la maison en dilapidant la fortune des Malefoy dans des œuvres de bienfaisance chics et en achetant des journalistes à droite, à gauche et au centre pour écrire des articles abominables sur la bravoure et le rachat du pauvre et naïf Drago, lui avait passé son temps à réparer des choses. 

Le Département des Mystères avait été saccagé pendant la bataille ; il n’avait pas été difficile de convaincre un ami de son père qui avait participé au nettoyage de faire sortir en douce un lot d’artefacts abîmés et de les faire rentrer tout aussi en douce au Manoir. 

Le Retourneur de temps, apparemment brisé et inutile, avait fait partie du lot. 

Drago avait jugé que travailler dessus ne serait pas mal employer son temps. Il avait réparé l’Armoire à Disparaître à Poudlard, après tout. Peut-être que s’il travaillait dur, il serait capable de réparer cela aussi. Ça serait utile, s’était-il dit, pour le futur. Et une fois qu’il avait commencé, il lui avait semblé idiot de simplement le réparer : pourquoi tourner autour du pot et revenir dans un passé où l’on devait s’assurer de ne pas tomber sur son soi de la veille au risque de cesser d’exister, au lieu de remonter le temps à la place ?

Drago regarde le Retourneur de temps et essaie de contenir sa fierté : il a réussi à faire ce à quoi des escadrons de chercheurs sorciers ont échoué jusqu’à présent. Il n’est toujours pas certain que ça fonctionne, après tout. Et vraiment, c’était totalement idiot de sa part de l’essayer sans avoir fait les tests nécessaires. Il aurait pu se tuer ou faire exploser la planète. Mais heureusement, il n’a pas l’air mort et la planète est intacte. 

Il essaie de prendre le Retourneur sur son bureau en pensant qu’il a dû refroidir mais il semble avoir fusionné avec le bois et même s’il tire fort, il n’arrive pas à le faire bouger. Utiliser sa baguette ne serait sans doute pas très malin, et puis de toute façon, soit ça a marché, soit non. Si ça a marché, il n’en aura plus besoin et il peut toujours reproduire son travail dans le futur si nécessaire. Il a pris des notes détaillées. 

Il se rafraîchit et, le cœur battant, descend jusqu’à la salle à manger où sa mère est assise en train de lire la Gazette du sorcier. Il se fige – il est incapable de s’en empêcher – mais il ne fait pas la Une. Enfin, si, mais le titre annonce LE FILS MALEFOY DOIT PRÔNER LA COOPÉRATION AVEC LES MOLDUS CE MATIN. 

Ça a marché, putain. Il a remonté le temps ! Il peut tout arranger. Il s’effondre de soulagement et s’appuie au bord de la table en guise de soutien. 

— Bonjour, mon chéri, dit sa mère. 

Elle met le journal de côté et le regarde avec empathie. 

— Tu as le trac pour ton discours ? 

Drago s’assied et étend une serviette sur ses genoux tandis que sa mère lui verse une tasse de thé et appelle un elfe de maison. 

— Non, dit-il. 

C’est la vérité. 

— Pas du tout. 

Il mange de de bon appétit et passe l’heure suivante à expurger sans remords son discours de toute phrase suggérant que les Malefoy ont aidé à remporter la guerre. Son père est passé maître dans l’art de réécrire l’histoire mais Potter ne semble pas prêt à accepter ça et Drago peut le comprendre. Si ce n’était pas la réputation de sa famille qui était en jeu, il serait plutôt d’accord. 

Plus tard dans la matinée, il fait son discours et c’est bien, bien plus court. Il s’assied quand il a terminé, trop nerveux pour regarder vers son père et voir la déception sur son visage. Mais son père se contente de serrer son épaule et se lève pour enchaîner sur un discours impromptu qui – surprise, surprise ! – contient tous les éléments que Drago a volontairement laissés de côté. Son père doit croire qu’il s’est juste laissé submergé par sa nervosité et qu’il en a oublié son texte. 

Drago est à peine capable de regarder vers Potter pendant que son père parle, mais même s’il a le visage rouge, une expression fâchée et qu’il frémit comme s’il parvenait à grand peine à rester assis là où il est, il reste jusqu’à la fin. 

Drago résiste vaillamment à l’envie de traverser la salle pour aller lui mettre son poing dans la face. C’est une envie très forte. Mais son père se rassied sous des applaudissements polis et respectueux auxquels Potter ne se joint pas, et Drago grince des dents et tape ses mains l’une contre l’autre si fort que ça fait mal. Il a remonté le temps pour sauver la face, pas pour réduire Potter en bouillie, quand bien même il le mérite largement. 

À l’évidence, pense Drago avec mauvaise humeur, Potter le déteste toujours. Et ça sera une belle vengeance s’il est obligé d’assister au retour en force inexorable des Malefoy. Il devra s’en contenter.   
***  
Drago se réveille d’un coup. Il se sent bien reposé et pourtant…

Il fronce les sourcils, désorienté. Il se tient debout, à son bureau, plutôt qu’allongé dans son lit – ce qui devrait être l’endroit normal où se réveiller. Est-ce qu’il a fait une crise de somnambulisme ? Est-ce que le stress des derniers jours l’a fait basculer dans la folie ? Ou bien s’est-il passé quelque chose de plus sinistre ? Il essaie de ne pas paniquer et la pièce se fait floue et tourne autour de lui jusqu’à ce qu’il parvienne à regagner son contrôle. Cette maison n’a plus été un refuge depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres y a élu domicile et Drago soupçonne qu’il ne se sentira plus jamais entièrement en sécurité ici. 

Il cligne fort des yeux et se force à inspirer et expirer lentement jusqu’à ce que son regard tombe sur le bureau devant lui. Le Retourneur de temps est toujours là et le cœur de Drago manque un battement. Parce que – il n’y a pas à tortiller – l’artefact brille très, très faiblement, mais suffisamment pour que Drago se sente tout retourné. Il tend le bras et essaie de le saisir mais ses doigts n’ont même pas le temps de le toucher avant qu’une décharge magique ne produise un crac qui l’oblige à vivement retirer sa main. Ses doigts sont sensibles, comme suite à une brûlure, et il les porte à sa bouche pour essayer de les refroidir tout en reculant d’un ou deux pas. 

Il dévale les escalier en courant. Il arrive dans la salle à manger et… et… sa mère est assise là, en train de lire La Gazette du sorcier. Mais ça ne veut rien dire, après tout. Elle lit souvent le journal, le matin. Alors il entre en essayant de faire taire son angoisse et il espère très fort que le gros titre ne sera pas celui qu’il imagine. 

Il est écrit : LE FILS MALEFOY DOIT PRÔNER LA COOPÉRATION AVEC LES MOLDUS CE MATIN. 

Drago s’effondre sous le choc et il s’appuie au bord de la table à manger pour rester droit. 

— Bonjour, mon chéri, dit sa mère. 

Elle met le journal de côté et le regarde avec empathie. 

— Tu as le trac pour ton discours ? 

Drago s’assied et étale une serviette sur ses genoux pour dissimuler ses tremblements tandis que sa mère lui sert une tasse de thé et appelle un elfe de maison. 

— Non, dit-il.

Il le pense. Ce n’est pas le putain de discours qui lui fout la trouille. C’est le fait qu’il semble avoir remonté le temps à nouveau, cette fois sans le vouloir. Est-ce qu’il est coincé ? 

Qu’est-ce qu’il va faire, merde ?

— Pas du tout. 

Lorsque le moment arrive de prononcer son discours, Drago a pris sa décision. Changer le passé ne marche visiblement pas, et quelle que soit son envie de ne pas voir son visage s’étaler à la une de journaux qui se moquent de lui, cela ne vaut pas de renoncer à toute forme de futur. Il prononce son discours d’origine en faisant de son mieux pour faire et dire exactement ce qu’il a fait et dit la première fois. Il a de la chance, se dit-il – Ha ! de la chance ! – de s’être autant entraîné : c’est comme une seconde nature. Et, exactement comme la première fois, Potter se lève au milieu du discours, blême d’émotion, et s’en va – abandonnant Drago à la bienveillance douteuse des médias et au réconfort douteux d’une bouteille de whisky. 

Avant d’aller se coucher ce soir-là, il ne peut s’empêcher de regarder le Retourneur de temps, à travers les brumes de l’alcool. Même avec la lumière éteinte, il le voit briller sur son bureau. Il se met au lit et tire l’oreiller par-dessus sa tête pour bloquer la lumière. Saloperie. Au moins, demain, tout ça sera terminé, se dit-il. 

Mais Drago a du mal à s’endormir cette nuit-là et même à travers le duvet de son oreiller, il lui semble discerner la lueur du Retourneur.


End file.
